


Mine Now

by ladydragon76



Series: Twisted Hope [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: jazz, character: starscream, genre: horror, rating: R - Freeform, series: twisted hope, verse: shattered glass, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?, warning: mind-fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: SG Jazz/Starscream: Staking a claim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Canon? What canon? Twisted dark-ish stuff, and some crazy not really “good-guy” type justification of morality of actions. Psychological horror? Might qualify as that.  
>  **Notes:** I fully admit to knowing a whole lot of nothing when it comes to SG. Special thanks to spacegarden for coaching me, but all the screw ups are completely mine.

**Title:** Mine Now  
 **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
 **Series:** Twisted Hope  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** Jazz, Starscream  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: SG Jazz/Starscream: Staking a claim  
 **Warning:** Canon? What canon? Twisted dark-ish stuff, and some crazy not really “good-guy” type justification of morality of actions. Psychological horror? Might qualify as that.  
 **Notes:** I fully admit to knowing a whole lot of nothing when it comes to SG. Special thanks to spacegarden for coaching me, but all the screw ups are completely mine.

 

**Mine Now**

 

Starscream chewed on his lip as he stared at the injured mech. He had been out here looking for some minerals for a project, and mistook Jazz’s weak signal in his distraction for an energy source. Stupid mistake. He should be far more careful.

Of course, it was not as though Jazz was in any condition at all to harm Starscream. He shifted from foot to foot, debating internally, but the deciding factor was Sideswipe.

He had remarked a time or two on how much better things were with the Decepticons. Maybe all Jazz needed was to see those same features, and he would defect too? Bring one Autobot over to the side of good and righteousness at a time. Save them.

That was better than just killing, was it not?

Decision made, Starscream carefully lifted the smaller mech, cradling his damaged frame to his chest. He would go directly to his lab. He doubted Megatron would approve as this little idea did rather cut into Jazz’s freedom of choice, but it was for his own good. Yes. And the good of all mechs if they could rehabilitate even a few of the Autobots. Show them a better way to live.

He had to try.

~ | ~

Jazz clawed his way up through the fog of receding stasis lock, but kept his optics off. He was still alive -which was a minor miracle in and of itself with how fragged off Rico had been this time- but he had no idea where he was, or who would have brought his sorry aft back to be fixed. There was also the fear of opening his optics and seeing what Ratchet thought would be just a _great_ addition to his frame.

“I know you are conscious,” a soft voice said. Jazz couldn’t quite place it, but continued to play like he was in recharge. “I know because I am staring at the monitor attached to your cortex.”

Well, slag.

Jazz opened his optics, vision onlining slowly. Blue optics in a tense white face came into view, and Jazz groaned. “Think I’d’ve preferred the Hatchet.”

“I do doubt that, alas, despite desires, you are under my care now. I have tended your wounds, but, as I am sure you will understand, I have kept you bound for now. For my own protection. I apologize for the lack of trust, but I hope over time we shall be able to remedy that.”

“What?” Jazz demanded. What the slaggin’ Pit was the wimpy ‘Con goin’ on about? “In time? In time _what_?

“I am going to keep you here. Show you how much better life as a Decepticon is. In time, I am sure you will agree. You need not ever return to those evil mechs that force you to do such evil things. Here, you will not be punished, or hurt, or attacked. You will be fueled, maintained, and as you prove I can trust you, I shall allow you more and more freedom.”

Jazz stared up at Starscream, optics wide, mouth gaping open. “I ain’t your slaggin’ _pet_!”

“Of course not.” Starscream placed creepily gentle hands on Jazz, _petting_ him the way one would a frightened animal. “You will be freed as soon as I can trust you. I promise. I do not wish for your loyalty, or enslavement. I just need time to show you a better life.”

Jazz just stared, spark pounding, ice running through his lines. His vents picked up, and everything in him _screamed_ for escape.

Starscream glanced at a monitor, then back. “Shh. Easy now. Easy. You shall see, you are mine now, but _only_ for now. Just until you understand. I promise.” He continued to stroke and pet Jazz, making soft hushing sounds, even humming lightly for a time, but the horror wouldn’t leave Jazz, and it was a long time before even exhaustion due to his continuing recovery drove him into recharge.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
